


Why?

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Conversation in the squad, Gen, Humility, Ride along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: Johnny asks  a simple question
Kudos: 5





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don’t own anything belonging to Emergency! I am just playing and will return the characters in good working order when I am done.

Johnny and Roy were on the way back from a supply run at Rampart. Just a few blocks from the station, Roy decided to tell Johnny the news. Their next shift was going to be an interesting one.

Roy kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. “Hey partner, did you see Brackett before we left?”

Johnny’s head snapped around. He looked right at Roy. “No. Why?”

“Just before he got paged, he stopped me while you were in the bathroom.”

“Uh oh, what’s up?”

Roy took a quick breath. “We have a ride along for the next shift.”

“Who?” There was a tinge of anxiety in Johnny’s voice. The younger man didn’t mind extra riders but was always apprehensive before them.

Roy stopped at the red light just before the station and turned to face Johnny. “Doctor Morton.”

Johnny wrinkled up his nose as his jaw dropped. “Why?”

Roy smiled at the look on his partner’s face. He turned his attention back to the road as the light turned green. “Brackett wants Morton to have a little more humility and empathy. He figured the best way to do that was to put him in the field.”

“Why us?”

“Because we work together the best. We’ve been complimented enough for our kindness that he thinks we can teach Morton a thing or two.”

“Nice.” The sarcasm was dripping from Johnny’s voice. “I wonder if the Phantom can change his target for the next shift.”

The duo laughed as Roy backed the squad into the station, and they climbed from it. Seeing that the engine was in quarters, Johnny went off in search of the Phantom to ask a huge favor.


End file.
